1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for holding an electric cell and, more particularly, to a cell holding device in which the cell is held by fitting an elastic clasping member which clasps the cell into a cell receiving space and in which the electric circuit is completed when the cell is in its held condition.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
When an electric cell is to be mounted in a cell receiving space, it is generally necessary not only to keep good electrical contact but also to prevent the cell from slipping off due to some vibration or shock, as well as at the same time to have it readily detachable. Thus, there have so far been adopted means to facilitate the removal of the cell such as by placing a ribbon under the cell before hand in the cell receiving space, but a cell holding device capable of mounting and removing the cell by a simpler operation is desirable.
In electrically driven toys it is desirable to have an arrangement which needs no such process as soldering of the lead-in wires to complete the electric circuit with a view to reducing the production cost and simplifying the manufacturing procedures. Moreover, it is desirable to have an arrangement which eliminates the chance for the young to mount the cell with the wrong polarity.